Conventional data input interfaces with computers most often requires keyboards. It is sometimes cumbersome to use keyboards especially if the computer or communication device is very small so that each letter or command button is also very small. For example, it is very inconvenient to enter text messages into a mobile phone of PDA because the devices are so small. In other situations, it is simply inconvenient to use a conventional keyboard because there is not sufficient room for the user to use the relatively large keyboards. There is a need for a convenient and reliable way of entering in data into a computer device. More particularly, the present invention is a method for entering data into a computer device and comprises the steps of providing a wearable device that is attached to a hand. The device has sensors that analyze the movements of the hands and fingers to generate likely characters or commands intended by the user. The device learns from the earlier movement patterns of the user to eliminate possible characters or commands. Syntactic and semantic rules may be used for text entry when analyzing the data and the likely character or command intended by the user when the user moves the fingers to activate one or many of the segments.